You Know You Love Me
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Welcome to New York City's scandolous Upper East Side. Get ready for the ride of your life, and I promise not to disappoint. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl.
1. Everything I Ask For

**Title: **_**You Know You Love Me**_

**Authoress: **_**LaurenMichelle**_

**Definition: **_**Betrayal- to be false or to de disloyal to. **_

**Playlist: **_**Dear Maria- All Time Low, Everything I Ask For- The Maine, You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift, Signs- Bloc Party, Control- Metro Station.**_

**XOXO**

Gossip Girl here. You're one and only source to the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite. As you all know, the New Year brings new things, along with new gossip.

Our favorite _**S **_couple was seen arguing from the pinkette's apartment window. _**T **_and _**I**_ were laughing over their peppermint cappuccinos, obviously chatting about their New Year hook ups. Ah, _you know you love me_. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

"You are cordially invited to Haruno Sakura's masquerade ball." Ino recited and set down the invitation on the table. "I don't know if I want to go or not…" The blonde confessed to her brunette friend.

"Sakura's parties are always stocked up on hot guys! Why wouldn't you want to go?!"

The blonde shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"Oh my god…" TenTen whispered. The blue eyed girl arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "You got serious with someone!"

Ino scoffed. "No…I don't know…maybe?"

"What do you mean you don't know?! Are you two head over heels in love with each other?! That's so romantic!" TenTen gushed.

"We are _not_ serious. It was a goof, a one time thing. He's taken anyway." Ino lay back onto the couch.

"A married man?! Way to go, girl! That's a first!" TenTen laughed.

Ino laughed. "Married? Hardly."

"Spill, who it is?!" TenTen leaned forward. "Swear on my inheritance that I won't tell."

"It's no big deal…"

"Neji?"

"What? No!" She exclaimed. Neji was like her cousin or something. She didn't know. Some scandal before they were born had, unfortunately, led them to be related in some way, shape or form.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata's new boyfriend? Of course not. I couldn't do that to her."

"Well, the only taken boy is Uchiha Sasuke, and we all know you guys hate each other…" TenTen trailed off as soon as she saw Ino's guilty face.

"Oh my god…" TenTen's brown eyes widened. "Ino, how could you?"

"We were drunk. And it was cold." Ino smirked at the memory.

"Haruno Sakura will destroy you if she finds out." TenTen warned.

"That's why she won't." Ino replied, looking completely calm.

"Ino…"

"Hmm?"

"Ino, was Sasuke your first?" TenTen whispered her eyes full of comfort.

The blonde pursed her lips and looked outside to the snowing streets. "Yeah…"

**XOXO**

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Sakura screamed at the raven haired man.

"I can't believe _you_. You think I'd actually cheat on you?!" Sasuke shot back. He knew he was lying. He hadn't forgotten about his New Year hook up with the Yamanaka girl, but he wasn't planning on being castrated so early in his life.

"What where you doing at midnight when I called you? Huh?" Sakura asked, glaring.

"I was ringing in the New Year with my family and some of my father's business partners. No big deal."

Oh, it was a very big deal.

"You always have your phone." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"One of the new maids cleaned my room. I lost my charger, I found it last night." Sasuke lied, yet again. He'd heard his phone. Multiple times. By the third time she'd called Ino had stuffed it in one of her drawers and he'd forgotten to get it. She'd given it back to him yesterday morning before school.

Sakura looked guilty. "I'm sorry…."

"Whatever." Sasuke said and walked towards the door.

"Can I make it up to you?" Sakura whispered and the dark haired man smirked.

"Maybe some other time." He answered and closed the door behind him.

**XOXO**

Written to release some pent up frustration. That and I'm so confused right now, its not even laughable. I know I haven't updated my stories in about….forever, but I'm trying to change that. I've just got thirty billion things going on right now and I hope no one's given up on me already. -_-. I hope you liked it and make sure to review.


	2. Poppin' Champange

**Title:** You Know You Love Me

**Authoress: **LaurenMichelle.

**Playlist**: Ms. Officer- Lil Wayne, Que Hicistes?-Jennifer Lopez, Control- Metro Station, Right Now- Akon.

**pixieface Lust**: Ohh, me too! I finally god fed up and did one myself. . I sort of just wrote this and I see how you can see some GG characters in the Naruto ones, but I didn't plan it that way….actually I didn't really plan it at all… XD.

: I'm glad I caught your attention.

**Drunksonic**: Thank you so much. . It really means a lot to me that you like all my stories…even though I haven't updated them and again, I apologize.

**Kiwi4me**: jaja, yesss!! Very insane New Yorkers. XD

**Miss Hydrangea**: Noo. This story is not autobiographical. In any way shape or form.

**XOXO**

**Spotted: **Our favorite raven haired male quietly slipping into **I's** penthouse on the Upper East Side. Hmm, I wonder if our dear little cherry blossom knows that her hubby is doing her bestie.

**XOXO**

"What are you doing here?!" Ino asked the Uchiha as soon as she shut the door.

"I just…I needed to get away from Sakura. She's driving me insane." Sasuke growled.

"Well, you've picked the wrong person to vent to, because we hate each other!" Ino glared. "We agreed that we would never speak of New Years and we would go on like nothing happened."

"Neji and TenTen are out. Hinata and Naruto are…god knows where, but he doesn't pick up his phone. My brother and my father are out on a business meeting. And the rest of the guys are in the Hamptons." He explained and Ino pursed her lips.

"All of them?"

"All of them." Sasuke assured.

"Hmmm…Shikamaru never said anything about that…" She murmured. "Okay, you can stay. Watch a movie or something. I was about to take a shower anyway."

The blonde turned around and began climbing up the stairs with the Uchiha behind her.

"Stay here." Ino pointed to the black leather couch and Sasuke took a seat.

"Gladly." He smirked and flipped on the TV. The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes and walked into her room. Sasuke's eyes followed her as she slipped off her robe and began unclasping her bra, when she turned around. Sasuke's eyes darted back to the TV. He knew he wasn't caught but no one ever knew with Ino. Her eyes narrowed and she walked into the bathroom.

He heard the water turn on and music begin to play, from her iHome, no doubt. He turned off the TV and sighed, cocking his head to the blonde's room again. He smirked as an idea popped into his head.

**XOXO**

Ino shut the water off and pulled the towel off the rack, and began drying her blonde hair. She slipped the white cotton towel around her slim body and wiped the steam off the mirror. She brushed her hair and walked out, gasping at the Uchiha who was sitting on her bed.

"What the hell?!" She snarled. "I said to stay on the couch."

"I got bored." He shrugged. "And then I began thinking." Now he smirked and Ino blushed furiously.

"Sasuke…" She began.

"What if I wasn't Sakura's boyfriend?" He asked the blonde. "Do you think we'd be together?"

"No!" Ino clutched the towel tighter. "We hate each other! Remember?!"

"Mmm," He smirked, again. "It didn't seem that way when you shoved me against the wall."

"Sasuke!" Ino glared. How could this boy be so infuriating?

"I was thinking though. Why can't we be friends?" He stood from the bed and walked closer to her. She took a step back. "Maybe even friends with…benefits?"

"Because when you have a girlfriend, it's actually considered cheating." She smiled, bitterly.

"No one has to know." He said and took another step, making her step back. Her back touched the wall. "I've actually got a rather good idea."

Ino smirked; she knew how to play this game, too. "I'm breathless to hear it."

Sasuke let out a small groan. She sounded breathless. And he would be lying to himself, if he said he didn't like it.

"What if I come over every Sunday?" He asked and Ino arched an eyebrow.

"And do what?"

"This." He murmured and closed the gap between them.

'_This is wrong. Very, very wrong.' _Ino repeated in her head, but she couldn't find the will power to tell him to stop. She felt his hand at the hem of her towel and Ino blushed furiously. It then hit her, that she was wearing nothing but a white cotton towel.

"No, we need to stop." Ino murmured when Sasuke moved to her neck.

"Why?" He asked between kisses.

"Because," the blonde, lightly, pushed him off her. "You've got a girlfriend, who is my best friend. I made the mistake once Sasuke, I couldn't possibly make it again."

"Ino-" Sasuke started.

"Ino?!" A voice called from downstairs and both Sasuke and Ino's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Sasuke cursed.

"Hide." Ino opened her closet and shoved the Uchiha inside. "Stay here."

"Ino, are you here?!" Sakura called from downstairs.

"I'm in my room." Ino replied and begged that Sakura wasn't staying long.

The Yamanaka heard the familiar click of the pinkette's heels as she ascended the staircase.

The blonde grabbed her robe and quickly tied it before her bedroom door opened and Sakura stepped in.

"Ino, have you seen Sasuke?"

Ino shot a glance at her closet. "Nope."

"I've been calling him all day." Sakura sat on the bed and pouted.

"Maybe he went out and forgot his phone." Ino offered and sat down next to her friend.

"I think he's cheating on me."

Ino's stomach flipped. "R-really? With who?"

"I don't know!" Sakura groaned and stood up, angrily. "That's what pissed me off."

"Why would you think that? Have you guys gotten into another fight or something?" Ino asked and glanced at the closet, again.

"No…well, sort of. I accused him of cheating, but he said he wasn't." Sakura explained and ran a hand through her pink hair.

"Hmm."

"But I called him on New Year and he didn't pick up his phone."

"That's all." Ino raised an eyebrow. Whoa, she didn't think Sakura was so clingy.

"Well, and then I offered him sex, and he said no. How do you explain that?!" Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well," Ino shrugged. "Boys are complicated."

"Am I horrible in…bed?" Sakura asked and Ino heard a small laugh from the closet, but she quickly coughed to hide it.

"I know it's awkward, but that's the only reason."

Ino knew Sasuke was about to bust out laughing.

"Can we not talk about your sex life…?" Ino asked and glanced at the closet to make sure it wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. "That wasn't the reason I came here, anyway."

"Oh?"

Sakura smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the club tonight."

"Maybe. I've got this thing with my mother and it's sort of hard to get out of." Ino sighed. Her mother and father had divorced almost six years ago, and the elder Yamanaka had found a new boyfriend to distract her. So to say the least, Ino was pretty sure she was going to have a step father soon.

"Alright. Well, let me know." Sakura placed a kiss on the Yamanaka's cheek and began walking towards the door. Ino let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you remember those boots I lent you last week?" Ino felt her heart stop. Yeah, she remembered those boots. They were currently in her closet…with her pink haired friend's boyfriend.

"Mhmm." Ino nodded.

"Do you have them? I really need them back" Sakura pursed her lips.

"You know I would give them to you but…" _Think, Ino. Think._ "The closet's jammed."

Sakura looked at the closet. "Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, I asked Shikamaru to stop by and see if he could open it." Ino shrugged.

"Maybe I can open it." Sakura offered and Ino felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"It's really, really jammed. I tried and almost lost a nail. I'll give them to you later. I promise." Ino said and let out a small smile. A small desperate smile.

"Oh, well, alright. I'll see you later, then." Sakura flashed her usual smile and left.

Ino didn't start breathing until she heard the front door close and watched Sasuke step out of her closet.

"I never want to do that, again."

**XOXO**

The pinkette walked down the streets and opened her purse to pull out her phone when she saw a familiar pineapple boy.

"Shikamaru!" She waved.

"Hey, Sakura." The brunette boy greeted. He had a cigarette pinched in between his lips.

"Hey. I just got back from Ino's."

"Yeah, I was headed there now." Shikamaru let out the smoke.

"Oh, well if you're going now. I can go back to get my boots." The green eyed girl smiled and turned around following the Nara.

**XOXO**

Well Upper East Siders. I guess we all know about that little thing called Karma. Poor little **I** doesn't, though. Ready for the biggest cat fight in Manhattan? I know I am. You know you love me, xoxo, **Gossip Girl.**


	3. She Can Get It

**Title:** You Know You Love Me

**Authoress: **LaurenMichelle.

**Playlist**: She Can Get it- Kevin Rudolph, Come on, Get higher- Matt Nathanson, Second Chance- Shinedown.

**XOXO**

Well, when I last left you, _**I**_ was about to get mauled by her best friends…not really. But it seems like its going to have to resort to that.

**XOXO **

Sasuke sighed and sat on her bed. He glanced at her nightstand, and picked up a brochure.

"Boarding school?" He asked the blonde who slipped a shirt on.

"What?" She turned around and grabbed the paper from his hands. "Why are you looking through my things?"

"I'm not, it was on your nightstand." He argued.

"Still doesn't give you the right to take it." She shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "Back to the main topic: Boarding school?"

"Yes, Uchiha. Boarding school. It looks good on your resume." She informed him.

"Ahh." he took the brochure from her. "Care to tell me the real reason why you want to go to… _Easton Academy_?"

Ino seethed. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out. Now." she said every word carefully.

"Ino, I didn't mean any harm by it."

The blonde stood up and opened the door. "You know the way out."

Sasuke stared at her.

"Please." she murmured.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door, stopping in front of her. Ino kept her head down, not daring to look at him. Sasuke tilted her chin up and placed a small kiss on her lips. Ino screwed her eyes shut as she heard Sasuke walk down the stairs and out the door.

**XOXO**

Sasuke punched the down button, once he got outside. He still couldn't imagine an Upper East Side without Ino Yamanaka. He hit the button again, impatient. He watched as the numbers above the two elevators rose.

_11.12_

_12.13_

_13.14_

Sasuke stood in front of the elevator that was going to get there first. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket at the same time the elevator opened. He walked inside and hit the _lobby_ button. He heard the other elevator open and the sound of heels against the marble floor. His eyes opened in horror as he read the text he had received.

_From: Sakura 3:12:06_

_Hey, im at I's, can we meet up later? Love you -S_

His head jerked up as soon as the pinkette turned around. Both stared at each other for a second and the elevator doors began to close. Sakura darted out, trying to stop him, but she watched the numbers above begin to decrease.

_14_

_13_

_12_

She felt a rage. For Ino. For Sasuke. But mostly, for herself. How could she be so stupid? She didn't realize that she had called the elevator and was already on her way down until the familiar _ding_ awoke her from her reverie. She ran out of the Plaza, looking for any trace of Sasuke, but he was long gone. She fished her phone out of her purse and dialed Sasuke's number

_Hey, I'm not here righ-_

She scoffed, did she honestly think Sasuke was going to pick up. She settled for a text. He wouldn't answer back, but she was sure he'd show up.

_We need to talk. The Bentley on 62nd._

**XOXO**

Sasuke walked into the Bentley hotel, searching the lobby until he found the pink-haired girl, sitting calmly. She was in her Citizens of Humanity Avedon Skinny Jeans, and an Ed Hardy long sleeved shirt…it was black with a skull printed on the front. The words _Love Kills Slowly_ were printed across the shirt. He took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Hi, Sakura."

She looked up at him. Her green eyes narrowing. "Hello, Sasuke."

He took a seat across from her. "You wanted to see me?" He smirked at the way she grimaced.

"I'd like- no _love_ to know what the _fuck_ you were doing at Ino's building today."

"Just visiting."

"Were you with her? _Alone?_"

"Nothing happene-"

"You were in the closet." It was more of an accusation rather than a statement.

"Yes." He answered, simply. Sitting here, in front of Sakura, made him realize how much he didn't care for her, but how much he _knew_ about her. He knew as strong as she'd be now, she'd go home with tears in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't leave her room for days. He knew that the longer he stayed in this relationship, the more he'd hurt her…but he didn't care. Not about Sakura. Only Ino. The thought of the blonde made him smile.

"To say the least, we are over, _indefinably_." Sakura said, her jade eyes narrowing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He smirked.

"You were with her on New Years." another accusation.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to do. See you Monday." Sasuke said and stood up, leaving the pinkette sitting in the lobby.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She smirked as a plan started to unravel in her mind. Ino wanted to take her boyfriend away? Fine. She'd do the same with her social life.

**XOXO**

Ino laid in bed, staring at her white ceiling, where Shikamaru had left her over an hour ago. He had showed up just as Sasuke had left, he said something about how Sakura had darted off. And Ino knew why. She had been caught. Ino groaned at the thought.

_Don't quit, the way that she moves it-_

Ino stared at the caller ID. _Sakura_.

"H-hello?" Ino stuttered and bit her lip.

"Hey. I havent gotten your RSVP, you're coming, right?" Sakura asked.

Ino sat up, blinking. Maybe Sasuke hadnt been seen by Sakura. Maybe sakura just had to leave at that exact moment.

"Um…" Ino bit her lower lip. "Sure."

"Fantastic!" Sakura cheered. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Um, yeah. You, too." Ino answered and hit the END button. She felt a smile creep on her face. Sakura didn't know.

How wrong she was…

**XOXO**

Ino walked down the street, her heels clicking against the cold pavement. Sakura had called her to have some drinks, and she'd obviously said 'yes'.

The blonde walked in, the sudden burst of heat feeling good against her cold skin. She moved her way around the empty tables until she reached the bar, where the rosette sat, a cosmopolitan already in her hands.

"Ino!" She smiled. "I ordered you a drink already, I hope that's alright. Apple martini, just how you like it."

"Thanks, Sakura." Ino sat down next to her and draped her coat over the stool.

"So, whats up?" Ino asked sipping her drink.

"Nothing…" Sakura frowned. "Sasuke and I broke up."

Ino felt the small sip make its way back up.

"O-oh…why?"

Sakura looked up, her jade eyes flashing, but before Ino caught it, it was gone. She just might have been hallucinating.

"Ino…" Sakura placed her hands over Ino's. "Ino, sweetie, I already know."

Ino's blue eyes widened. "What?"

Sakura scoffed and removed her hand, taking a drink. "I know you slept with Sasuke. I know he was with you on New Year. I know he was in the closet."

"Sakura… I-I-"

"Please." Sakura interrupted. "I don't care. Sasuke and I were doomed from the start. He was always such a player." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Still. I feel horrible." Ino murmured. "I told him I couldn't do that to you, I told him he had to leave. Then, you showed up."

"Ino, its alright. I just thought you should know we're over. I didn't invite you to make you feel horrible." Sakura smiled, and Ino nodded.

**XOXO**

Ino groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head throbbed.

"Here, take these."

The sudden voice, not only, startled her, but made her head spin.

"Shika?" she murmured.

"Yes." he nodded, slowly.

"Ugh. I'm not an idiot, I can hear you." She whispered and sat up, slowly, taking the aspirin and the cup from Shikamaru's hands.

"I cant believe you got drunk." He sighed and sat next to her, pushing the hair from her face.

"How are you here?" She asked, softly.

He chuckled. "You called me last night while I was on my date."

Ino's blue orbs widened. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"I ignored you at first, when she went to the bathroom, I heard the voicemail."

"I left you a _voicemail_?"

Shikamaru nodded.

Ino smiled. "I'm a smart drunk."

Shikamaru scoffed and pulled out his phone.

_"Shikaaaa. Are you ignoring mee?" giggle "Jeez, I hope I'm not waking you" another giggle "I'm at the Bentley, and maybe a tinsy-winsy tipsy." giggle "Maybe you could be my knight in shining armor and come and get me. Well, I guess that's all. Love you!!"_

Ino was blushing.

"A very smart drunk, indeed." Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "Wait…how did you get in here?"

Shikamaru blinked, "I stayed. Hope you don't mind." he jerked his thumb to Ino's couch, where there was a pillow and a bunch of sheets.

Ino smiled and placed a kiss on the Nara's cheek. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

**XOXO**

Well, well. To say the least, I'm quite disappointed. I'm expecting a full-blown war and _**S **_and _**I **_handle it like _adults_?! Horrible timing. Well, I've been a little lost, lately, so I'll dish out all of our spottings ;)

Our handsome, drop-dead-gorgeous, body like a god, _**S**_ running out of the Plaza hotel, soon to be followed by his pink haired girlfriend, her hair matching the color of her face. I didn't know our _**cherry blossom**_ lived at the Plaza…oh wait…she doesn't. _**S&S **_meeting at the Bentley, too bad no one could get close enough to over-hear their conversation. Looks like whatever _did_ happen with our favorite couple has changed our favorite pinkette. Chatting up with _**I**_ already? Wonder what _that's_ all about. Well, its not like I'm good at keeping secrets, I'll be the first to know…and you'll be the second. _**You know you love me. **_XOXO

-Gossip Girl 3


	4. You're Not Sorry

_**Title: **_You Know You Love Me

_**Authoress: **_LaurenMichelle

_**Chapter: **_Four "You're Not Sorry."

---

So, looks like I've dug up some dirt on what happened yesterday. Turns out _**S&S **_are over. After our favorite little _**pinkette**_ went out for comfort drinks with her bestie. -insert a scoff here- yeah, right. With the help of a fellow gossiper, it seems that _**I**_ is the cause of their break up. Now, I'm no rocket scientist, but on New Years everyone was at _**T**_'s End of the Year bash (even me). But not the following people: _**cherry blossom, S & I.**_ Of course, we all think that _**S&S**_ are ringing in the New Year their _own_ way (if you catch my drift), but turns out _**cherry blossom **_was out of the continent! So that leaves _**S&I**_ all alone. But what force of nature could bring these two together, right? They hate each other…Well…their parents don't. Looks like the two major businesses have merged. What better way to get on your co-owner's good side than some bubbly on the New Year?

And now that we _all_ know its over between the two _**S**_'s, and the cause was _**I**_. That leaves us with one question…

Are _**S&I**_ going to get together or what?!

---

Sakura fumed as she read Gossip Girl. The pink haired girl wanted to announce it to all her friends; she wanted that headline to say that she broke up with Sasuke. She took in a deep breath and pulled her hair up, tying it with a black hair band, and closing her eyes. Bright side, everyone would think Ino was a whore. Granted, it didn't _say_ they had sex, but it was _implied_.

Her iPhone began to vibrate in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at the caller.

_Kar!n_

"Hey." Sakura said and plopped down on her bed.

"S!" Karin voice came. "Say it isn't so!"

Sakura sighed. "If you're referring to Gossip Girl, she's right. Sasuke and I are over."

The pinkette bit her tongue and held back her tears.

"When, why, where?!"

"It's all on Gossip Girl, K."

"Last night? At the Bentley? Cause of Ino?"

"Yes, yes, and…I guess."

"You guess?!"

Sakura pulled he phone away fro her ear and hit the speaker.

"I don't know, Karin." Sakura answered and rolled onto her side, looking at the picture of Sasuke and her at 8th grade prom.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Sakura stayed quiet and continued looking at the photo. Her hair was down and straightened. Her black dress reached above her knees and a pink sash tied under her breasts.

"God, I loved that baby doll dress." She murmured.

"What?"

Sakura looked at her phone; she had forgotten Karin was there.

"I'm sorry, I spaced. What did you say?"

"I asked," Karin sounded annoyed. "What are you going to do?"

Sakura looked back at the picture. She and Sasuke looked perfect. They fit as if they were made for each other.

"I'm going to get her back." Sakura answered, not taking her eyes off the photo.

---

Ino took in a deep breath as she read Gossip Girl. She usually didn't care what the anonymous blogger had to say, but then again, that was because she had been wrong…sometimes.

The one thing that caught her eye was the last line.

_Are __**S&I**__ going to get together or what?!_

Ino sat down on her bed, and re-read the whole 'article'. She jumped as she heard her bedroom door bang open. She looked up at the brunette bun haired girl who stood at her door frame. Her hair was slightly a mess, no doubt she ran here from where ever she was at.

Tenten pulled her sunglasses off her face and perched them on top of her head.

"Oh, Ino." The chocolate eyed girl cried. "I started running as soon as I read the first line."

Ino nodded, sadly.

Tenten sat next to the blonde and hugged her.

"It's gonna work out." Tenten soothed and made comforting circles on the blue eyed girls back.

Ino leaned on Tenten shoulder and shook her head. "It wont. Sakura won't ever talk to me."

"Don't say that. Didn't she sleep with your first boyfriend?"

Ino chuckled. "That was so long ago."

"So?" Tenten asked. "She still did. Now you're even."

"But that's different."

"How?" Tenten pulled the girl away and looked her in the eyes. "How is it different?"

"When Sakura slept with my first boyfriend, she really liked him."

"So, you're saying you don't like your first boyfriend anymore?" Tenten asked, not wanting to mention his name before Ino did.

Ino huffed. "I don't."

"But you slept with him when he was Sakura's boyfriend."

Ino looked down. "I'm a bad friend." She murmured.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tenten tipped the Yamanaka's chin up. "You are not a bad friend."

Ino stayed silent.

"Who was the girl that ran to the pharmacy to get me pregnancy tests when I did it with Neji?" Tenten asked, and Ino laughed.

"I was on Gossip Girl for weeks."

"Who was the girl who sacrificed her favorite black sweat pants when I had my period, and we had to run to the store to get tampons?"

Ino smiled.

"Who was the girl," TenTen's eyes softened. "Who was the girl who held my hand, who hugged me, who let me sleep in her own bed when my mother died?"

Ino looked down again. "Who was the girl who spilt up her best friend's relationship?" Ino asked.

"Yamanaka Ino, I-"

_I've been giving out chances, and all you do is let me down_

Brown and Blue looked at the Yamanaka's Blackberry.

_SasuKe_

Tenten looked at her. "Pick it up."

"What?" Ino looked as if they has just tasered her. "No way! His break up was just posted on Gossip Girl!"

Tenten sighed, hit the green button, and held it out to the Yamanaka who shook her head.

"Fine." Tenten whispered. Ino sighed, thinking the brunette was going to hang up.

"Hi there, Uchiha."

Ino's eyes widened as she watched Tenten put the phone to her ear.

"Tenten!" Ino whispered harshly. "Hang up that phone _now!_"

Tenten put it on speaker and smiled at the Yamanaka.

"_Tenten_?" The Uchiha asked.

"That's right." The bun haired girl singsonged.

_"I thought I called Ino…"_

"Oh, you did." Ino glared at the brunette. "She's in the shower right now."

_"Has she read Gossip Girl?"_

"Oh gee," Ino rolled her eyes at TenTen's new word. "I wouldn't know."

_"You think you could ask her?"_

"Sure!"

Ino shook her head.

"Hey, Ino." Tenten smiled. "Have you read Gossip Girl?"

The Yamanaka pursed her lips. Tenten knew she wouldn't answer.

The brunette huffed. "She must not be able to hear me."

_"Have you read Gossip Girl?"_

"Yes."

"_Then_…" The Uchiha trailed off.

"I'm listening." Tenten urged.

_"Could you tell her that its not her fault."_

"Okay."

_"And that Sakura and I were doomed from the start."_

Ino blinked, Sakura had said that last night.

"Alright." Tenten answered.

_"And that she shouldn't feel bad."_

"Got it."

_"And that I'm sorry for putting her through this."_

"Jesus, Uchiha. That's a lot."

"_Sorry_." he apologized. "_Can you remember all that?_"

Tenten looked at the blonde. "I think I could tell her all that."

_"Okay. Thank you, Tenten."_

"No problem, Sasuke."

She was about to hit the End Call button when he spoke up.

_"And!"_

Tenten sighed. "Uh-huh."

_"That I'm sorry. For what happened so long ago. With Sakura."_

Ino's eyes widened.

_"When we were together."_

Tenten looked at the blonde girl whose eyes began to tear.

"Okay. I'll tell her. Bye Sasuke."

_"Bye Tent-"_

----

Sasuke sighed as he set his phone down. Naruto patted his shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"No, I didn't." The Uchiha shook his head.

"Sasuke, you apologized-"

"I shouldn't have started this." He interrupted. "I shouldn't have slept with Sakura when Ino and I were together. I shouldn't have slept with Ino when Sakura and I were together. I shouldn't have done a lot of things."

"You can go back." Naruto sighed. "You can only move forward."

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy. "You're right." he stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Hey!" Naruto called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to move forward. Starting with Haruno Sakura." The Uchiha answered and left.

---


	5. Please Don't Go

_**Title: **You Know You Love Me_

_**Authoress: **LaurenMichelle_

_**Chapter:** Five "Please Dont Go"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura and Karin laid on the pink haired girls bed.

"We could do what they did in that Amanda Bynes movie." Karin suggested.

"Which one?"

"They dye the guys hair red, and turn him blue." Karin smiled.

Sakura flipped over on her stomach and stared at her friend.

"What are you? Eleven?"

"Miss. Haruno."

Both girls looked over towards the door, where the brunette maid stood.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Yes, Marisol?"

"Someone is at the door for you." She answered, and looked down.

The Haruno sighed and sat up on her bed. "Did she give you a name?"

"He, Miss. Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

Karin gasped and stood up. "He's here to apologize."

Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips and looked towards Marisol. "Tell him, I'll be there in a minute."

The brunette nodded, and left the room.

Sakura turned back to Karin who was smiling.

"He wants you back." Karin grinned.

"Now," Sakura smirked as she pulled the zipper on her jacket a couple of inches down, revealing part of her black lace bra. "Lets not make any assumptions." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Sakura walked back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Karin jumped and stared at the pink-haired girl who seemed like she was going to explode.

"Sakura. What happened?" The red-head asked.

"UGH!" Sakura sat down on the bed. "He gave me a bunch of bullshit about how he was sorry that he lead me on for so long, and how it was wrong that he cheated on Ino, and blah blah blah."

"So…he didn't take you back?" Karin asked.

"No, Karin. He did not take me back!" Sakura yelled at her friend.

Karin sat on the edge of the bed, eyes wide.

"I think you should go." The Haruno said and stood up, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Ino sighed as she and TenTen lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"This is sad on so many different levels." TenTen murmured.

"I know." Ino sighed again.

There was a pause between them and Tenten spoke up again.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Ino could hear the smile in TenTen's voice.

"TenTen …" Ino began, but the brunette sat up and cut her off.

"Come on, Ino! It'll be fun. Just like old times. We could invite Naruto and Hinata, Kiba, Neji." TenTen nudged the Yaanaka girl, who simply groaned.

"The only thing you wanna do is get wasted." Ino said and TenTen rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, Ino."

The blonde sighed again and got up from her bed, much to TenTen's delight.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his apartment and ran his hands through his hair. Naruto looked at him.

"How'd it go?" He asked and Sasuke sat down on the couch.

"Fine, I guess." He murmured.

"So, you're good with both of them?"

"Uhhh …"

"Sasuke!" Naruto somewhat yelled. "You said you were gonna fix things."

"I was! But half way to Ino's, I just felt … weird. So, I turned around." He looked at his best friend. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto had a smile on his face. "You felt like your stomach was doing flips? And that each step you took, you could feel your face getting hotter, and you suddenly started paying attention to where you were walking because you just drifted off and though about other stuff?"

Sasuke stared. "No."

Naruto stared back.

Sasuke broke his gaze. "Okay, maybe I might have felt something like that."

"You lo-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Sasuke glared. "I'm twenty one, I'm having fun and now I'm single."

"But, Sasuke-"

"No buts." Sasuke stood up. "This conversation is over. I'll talk to Ino later, but tonight we're going out."

"Are you buying drinks?" Naruto asked as he stretched on the couch.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

"Ohhh, look who looks sexy." TenTen smiled and Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you."

"Please." TenTen applied her mascara and kept on talking. "We both know you'll act like a sour old granny now and when we get there, you'll be the first ordering a round of shots."

Ino laughed and fixed her black lace crop top.

"I like the red tube top under that better." TenTen said and began opening the drawers of Ino's vanity. "Where's that nice perfume?"

"The red one?" Ino looked down, shrugged and walked back into her closet, changing. "It's in the bottom left drawer!"

"Found it!" TenTen said. "And wear those awesome black shorts you own!"

Ino sighed from her closet and tugged off the pants she was already wearing. She suddenly heard a gasp and Ino smiled. She knew what that meant. TenTen had found something absolutley amazing.

"Ino! When did you buy this? Its beautiful!" TenTen walked into the closet and held up Ino's pink lace corset top.

"I got that a while back." Ino answered and buttoned her shorts.

"Can I-"

"Yes, TenTen. You may borrow it. But if you get alcohol or vomit or something else on that," Ino slipped on her red peep-toe slingbacks. "I'll kill you."

TenTen hugged the Yamanaka, almost making her lose her balance. "Ino, you're the best best bestest friend _ever_."

* * *

Ino stared at the club she had never seen before. The words Limelight were across the building in flashing lights. You could feel the bass from all the way outside. Even from the very end of the line.

"Are you freaking _serious_?" The line must have been miles long. "My feet'll already be sore when I walk into the club!"

"Shh. I came prepared." TenTen smiled and her white booties clicked against the pavement.

"TenTen, you cannot cut all these people." TenTen looked back and winked at the Yamanaka. "And you _cannot_ flash the bouncer!"

"I would never do such a thing." TenTen replied and Ino raised an eyebrow. "That was _one_ time."

"Excuse me, miss. The line starts back there." The rough looking bouncer pointed to the end of the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's-"

"You don't do the line, you don't go in." The bouncer cut her off and TenTen glared.

"You don't seem to understand."

Ino slightly tugged on the brunettes elbow and mentally begged her not to cause a scene.

"No, ma'am. You don't seem to understand. It's opening night, and people get rowdy. My boys have already kicked out ten people." He stared at Ino and TenTen. "I'm prepared to make it twelve."

"Is there a problem here?"

The three looked towards the club door where Neji stood in a simple button down black shirt and his dark jeans.

"No, Mr. Hyuuga. No problem at all, sir." The bouncer said to Neji and then directed his gaze to TenTen. "Back of the line."

TenTen simply smiled and began to walk past the bouncer until her grabbed her by th elbow.

"Did you not hear me?"

Neji placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's cool. They're with me."

"What?"

"They're. With. Me." Neji's eyes narrowed. "And do me a favor, get your hands off my girl."

TenTen smiled and the bouncer immediately let go of her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Hyuuga. I had no idea-"

"Obviously." Neji's eyes didn't soften. Ino slightly smiled. She thought it was cute how Neji defended TenTen. Not that she ever needed defending, but it was still nice, and with one glance at the chocolate eyed girl, you could tell she liked it, too.

"C'mon, Ino." Tenten said and held out her hand to her blonde haired friend. Ino took it and let TenTen drag her inside.

"So looks like the N man has his connections." Ino laughed and Neji smirked.

"Well, I should, considering." He replied and sat down at one of the booths. TenTen sat next to him, and he swung his arm over her shoulders. Ino sat down across from them and crossed her legs.

"Considering?" Ino inquired and leaned forward to hear Neji a little better. Even though they were incredibly far from the speakers, it was still a little hard to hear.

"Considering this is his!" TenTen said, happily.

Ino blinked a couple of times. "What?" She directed her blue eyes to the Hyuuga. "You own this place? You bought a club? This is _yours_?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Neji replied and continued smirking at the Yamanaka's surprised expression.

"Neji, this is amazing!" Ino said and looked around. The space was huge. "What was this?"

"It was a theater a while back. We left the stage." Neji said and looked over to te DJ booth, which changed colors. "We took out all the seats, and put in a dance floor on the first and second floor." He waved his hand around. Ino stared, amazed, at the LED dancefloor and all its changing colors. "Then, we put in these booths up here, so people can chat without breaking an ear drum, and set the bar over there." Neji pointed and Ino turned around. Sure enough, there was the bar and all its glory.

"Well, looks like your gonna have lots of business." Ino said and stared at all the people.

"It's just a soft opening. Its still not done. We're gonna put in a bar on all the floors, and see if the dance floor holds up. You girls and your freaking six inch heels." Neji looked down at TenTen. "And speaking of attire, aren't those shorts too short?" He tugged at his girlfriends white shorts and she laughed.

"All for you, baby." She placed a kiss on hid cheek.

"Neji!"

All three turned towards the voice and Ino's face flushed. Sure enough, there was Naruto, with Sasuke in tow. TenTen shot a glance at her friend and stood up .

"I think I'm going to get some drinks. Ino?"

Ino smiled. TenTen was _awesome_, she'd have to thank her.

"Of course." Ino replied and stood up, leaving with the brunette.

"Neji, bro. This is fire." Naruto said and took Ino's seat. Sasuke sat next to Neji and looked at where the blonde girl was. He took a deep breath and looked away. There was that uneasy feeling he got while walking to Ino's house. _'God, why'd she have to dress like that?'_ he thought and turned his gaze back to the Yamanaka. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who smirked. _'Revenge is sweet.'_ The Uzumaki thought.

"See something you like, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and watched his friend turn red.

"I hope you're talking about Ino." Neji said, jokingly and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Wait… do you like Ino?" Neji turned to the Uchiha.

"No." Sasuke answered, curtly.

"Yes." Naruto said right after.

"I don't." Sasuke shot back.

"He does." Naruto said to Neji.

Neji gave a small chuckle and put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Lemme tell you something, man. These girls," The white eyed man looked at Ino and TenTen. "They'll drive you fucking insane." Neji removed his hand. "But they're worth it."

* * *

"TenTen, did you know about this?" Ino asked and leaned against the bar.

"No, no way, Ino. I swear." TenTen replied and waved down the bartender. "Can I get an apple martini?"

"Sure. And for your lovely friend?" The black haired boy asked and looked at Ino. The Yamanaka girl smiled.

"I'll just have a rum and coke, please."

"Sure thing." He replied and set off to get their drinks.

Ino groaned. "I came out to forget about Sasuke and all this break up drama, and he's _here_."

"Yeah, that kinda defeats the purpose, if you ask me." TenTen said and the bartender handed her her drink.

Ino glared. "Thank you, TenTen." Ino reached for her drink and was about to walk away when the bartender called to her again.

"Wait!" Ino turned around. "I get off in, like, five minutes."

Ino cocked her head to the side. "And?"

The black haired boy scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Uhh .. I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to dance with me when I'm done with my shift."

Ino looked at TenTen and the brunette shrugged. The blonde turned back to him and smiled. "Sure."

The boy smiled. "Great. I'm Sai, by the way."

"Ino." She said.

"Well, we'll be by that booth. You can come and sweep her away there." TenTen joked and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I should get back to work. I'll see you soon." He smiled to Ino, again.

TenTen grabbed Ino's free hand and dragged her back to the booth. The blonde took a seat next to the Uzumaki and TenTen sat next to Neji.

"Ohh, whats that?" Naruto said and Ino extended her drink to the other blonde.

"Rum and coke." Ino said and he took a sip.

"Damn," Naruto nodded apreciatvely. "That's good. So how long before we order a round of shots?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Is drinking all you care about?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glared.

"The only reason I'm asking is cause you're buying."

"You are _not_ blowing all my money on drinks." Sasuke shot back.

"You said-"

"I know what I said!" Sasuke answered, aggravated.

The bickering continued for a while before Sai arrived at the table.

"Excuse me."

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the black haired man. The Uchiha immediately glared. _'I don't like this kid.'_ He thought to himself.

"Miss. Ino. He said and extended his hand. The Yamanaka glowed and took his hand.

"I'll be back later." She said towards the table and walked down the steps towards the dance floor with Sai. Sasuke continued glaring and felt a wave of jealousy wash over him when the other boy put his hand on the small of Ino's back.

"That's rough." TenTen laughed and took a sip of her martini.

Sasuke looked towards her. "What?"

"Please," TenTen said. "Its so obvious that you're jealous."

* * *

TenTen awoke by a knock on her door, and groaned.

_'Maybe if I don't make any noise, they'll go away.'_ She thought and rolled over, cuddling with Neji.

"TenTen! I know you're in there!" Ino's voice said, muffled by the door, and she continued knocking.

"Jesus, Ten. Go get the door." Neji mumbled, still half asleep and Tenten huffed. She sat up and grabbed her robe, typing the sash around her and exiting her room. She opened the door and Ino walked in, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

TenTen rubbed her eyes and looked at the Yamanaka. "Is that…" She stared. "Is that last nights outfit?"

Ino turned red.

"How does your walk of shame feel?" She smirked.

"TenTen!" Ino said.

The brunette laughed and sat on her couch. "Why are you here so early anyways?"

"I-I…" Ino sighed and leaned against the grand piano in TenTen's house. "I just… I woke up and he was there, and I just got nervous, and I left and … and…" Ino put her face in her hands.

TenTen watched how her best friend seemed to fall apart right before her eyes and stood up.

"Ino, honey, whats wrong?" She hugged the Yamanaka who cried into the brunette's shoulder.

"TenTen, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." She said.

"Hey, Ten. Do you think you could have…" Neji, who had put on some shorts & jacket, trailed off as soon as he saw his girlfriend hugging the blonde.

"What's going on?" He asked and Ino pushed away from TenTen and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Ino, you can talk to us." TenTen assured and Ino shook her head.

"No, no. I'm sorry I kinda barged in." She sniffled and fixed last night's top. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ino, wait!" Her friend said, but the Yamanaka had already left.

"What happened?" Neji asked and sat down.

"I think she's having a Sasuke meltdown…"

* * *

Ino held back her tears and took deep breaths.

_'What is _wrong _with me?'_ She thought and shook her head.

"Ino?"

The blonde looked up. "Hey, Sakura."

The pinkette had her hair pulled back into a ponytail & wore a simple black halter with her ripped blue skinny jeans.

"You look like hell…" Sakura said as she looked the Yamanaka up and down.

"Thanks, Sakura." Ino huffed and began to walk past the Haruno.

"Wait." Sakura reached for Ino's arm. "I didn't mean it that way, I was just surprised. I was on my way to The Empire for some breakfast. Wanna come?"

Ino looked down at herself. "I don't think so…"

"Come on. You love their Belgian waffles." Sakura nudged and Ino smiled. "You run home, take a shower, get dressed and meet me there. I wont start eating without you." Ino opened her mouth again, but Sakua cut her off. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Go." She gave the blonde a light push and Ino laughed.

"Alright." Ino nodded. "See you soon." She said and walked towards her building.

Sakura stood, in her black Christian Louboutin boots, and watched the Yamanaka's retreating form. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Karin's number.

_"Hey, where are you?"_

"I need you to get out of there, but keep my table reserved."

_"What?"_

"I'm having breakfast with my favorite blonde." Sakura smirked and turned on her heel, walking towards the Empire.

* * *

_OMG. So, Upper East Siders, I hope you were at **N**'s club last night. Limelight … nice name, seems appropriate, considering that's where our favorite people always seem to be, under our limelight. Did anyone else have fun ? I know I did . I also know I saw **I** slip out with some random boy, who kinda reminded me of our **cherryblossom**'s ex, **S.** _

_& whats this we see, the next morning ? Last nights dress, with todays shame written all over it, huh, **I **? But why are you crying, dearie ? You look fabulous, anyways . Even if our **pinkette** doesnt think so, but she's invited you out, regardless . Now, one thing I cant seem to understand, **cherry** how can you act so chill with the girl who slept with your boyfriend ? Unless... you've got something devious in that little rose head of yours, **S**. I guess we'll see soon. & you know what I always say, I'll be the first to find out, and you'll be the second._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl ._

_

* * *

_

_**author's noteee: **look, im so terribly sorry I kinda abandoned all of this, it got a little hectic and suck-ish and now i've moved from my little island of Puerto Rico, back to the states, so im in that process, but i'll try to finish this story and _More Than A Summer Fling_, as soon as possiblee . My writing is kindaa bad, im trying to get the swing of it again, so it might be a little awkward in some (or most) parts & im so sorry about that, too . I'll try and update every chance I get, but my school life comes first in all of this . Im a sophomore and this shit dont play, i've gotta work my butt off, this year . Lmao . Thank you all so much for the reviews you've given me so far, I really appreciate it . _


End file.
